


One in a Thousand

by tentsubasa



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsubasa/pseuds/tentsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a chance, even one in a thousand of Kazuki Hihara finding love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a Thousand

**For the sake of this fic, we’re going to pretend that Kazuki Hihara is a junior in high school instead of a senior. Since _Primo Passo_ took place in the fall, and school ends in the winter/spring in Japan, it would be impossible for me to set this story in the summer/fall if I didn’t do otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiniro no Corda or any affiliates.**

* * *

*Ding-a-ling*

“Welcome to Yamaokadou Bookstore!” Kahoko called out as she turned from shelving some books. “Huh?! Hihara-senpai?!” she cried in surprise as the tall, olive-green haired boy walked into the bookstore.

“Kaho-chan?!” Kazuki exclaimed, stopping short. “You work here?!”

“Yeah, part-time for the summer…I need money for violin classes and other supplies, and I don’t want to have to rely on my parents for it.” She smiled up at him and explained, “When it comes to the violin, I want to go as far as I can on my own power.”

He nodded. “I know what you mean. I pick up odd jobs from time to time when I need to buy things for my trumpet.” He grinned, “Fortunately for me, trumpet maintenance is pretty basic and inexpensive, so I don’t have to find work that often. Basically all I need to do is oil the valves and grease the slides; and valve oil and slide grease are pretty inexpensive. If I really need it to be cleaned, then I just take it to the store and get it acid washed for around 2500 yen.” He grinned at her. “It’s so convenient! I don’t even need to grease and oil it that often—twice a week at the most.”

“Really? You’re so lucky~!” Kahoko cried. “I need to wipe down my violin after every time I use it, restring every so often, rehair the bow, the list goes on and on. Who knew maintaining a violin would be so involved?”

Kazuki looked overwhelmed just thinking about it. “Wow! That _is_ a lot!” He flashed her a grin. “It’s great that you’re taking this so seriously though.”

“Yes, after all, I love the violin,” she agreed. Noticing her supervisor eyeing her pointedly, she quickly asked, “So is there anything that I can help you with, Hihara-senpai?”

“Oh, right!” He thought for a second, trying to remember why he had entered the store. “Oh yeah, I’m supposed to pick up a book on ragtime music.”

“Ragtime music?”

“Yeah, remember when I played Scott Joplin’s _The Entertainer_ that one time in the park with Tsuchiura?”

Kahoko thought for a second before nodding as her eyes lit up. “Yes! It was such a fun, refreshing performance. Was that a ragtime song?”

“Yeah, it’s an American music genre. It’s kind of a mix of African syncopation and European classical music in some ways. I need to do a report on it for class, and there weren’t any really useful books in the local library.” He embarrassedly admitted, “If I had been smart, I would have picked up some books from the school library before the break started. But I was just so happy that summer vacation had come, so I forgot!”

“Ah…” she nodded understandingly.

He smiled. “I was in the music store downstairs and they suggested I look up here. Have you ever been down there? It’s amazing!”

“Actually, one of the main reasons I started working here was because as an employee, I can use the practice rooms down there cheaply.”

“Really?! I didn’t know that there were practice rooms down there!”

“You should go check them out. They’re a little hard to find because they’re tucked away in the back, but they’re worth it.”

“Sounds good. Maybe I’ll go take a look after I find my book.” Noticing the glare Kahoko’s manager was sending her, he quickly said, “Uh, I’ll go find my book now. I’ll see you later, Kaho-chan!”

Having also noticed her supervisor’s glare, she nodded in thanks and quickly got back to work.

* * *

**I've actually had parts of this story sitting on my hard drive for a while, but I was having a lot of trouble tying the parts together. Eventually though, I figured I'd put it up and hope that by publishing it, I'd figure out some of the kinks.**  
  
 **This story as a whole is heavily influenced by the manga _Kitchen Princess_. This chapter is mostly inspired by part of _Secondo Passo_ 's pilot, but later chapters have ideas that were ported over from _Kitchen Princess_.**  
  
 **I hope you like this chapter and the next!**


End file.
